An electronic cigarette is a common electronic simulated cigarette, and higher performance for the electronic cigarette device is required as the usage requirements are continuously increased.
Currently, the existing electronic cigarette device generally includes an atomizer and a battery rod. Generally, the atomizer and the battery rod are connected in a simple plug-in connection, although the electronic cigarette device with such assembly structure meets basic usage needs, the connection between the battery rod and the atomizer may be loosened after a long-term use or when a vibration occurs in use since such simple plug-in connection has a poor reliable, and even worse, the battery rod and the atomizer may be disengaged from each other, which causes a lot of inconvenience in the normal use of the electronic cigarette device.
Therefore, a technical problem to be solved presently by those skilled in the art is to provide a more stable and reliable assembly structure between the battery rod and the atomizer of the electronic cigarette device.